


Patience is a Virtue

by Mx_Maxie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Chastity Device, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, F/F, Handcuffs, Master/Pet, Mean Domme, Mommy Domme, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maxie/pseuds/Mx_Maxie
Summary: Wait puppy, heel. Rewards are for good girls after all.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 92





	Patience is a Virtue

The room is quiet, except for that one noise, gentle and cloying and tugging at attention until the urge to look (just a peep) is almost too hard to resist, but she does. Of course she does, and turns the next page of her book, it’s finally getting good. 

Hmm, but that could be the pet between her legs, the one working so hard to keep her warm and wet. Clever little puppy tongue lap-lap-lapping away at her owner’s cunt, sweet little slurps and filthy, half-choked down moans. She’s enjoying herself there, of course, on her knees for her Mommy, making herself useful while Mommy reads. 

Though, it’s so hard to keep focused when she’s stuffed full and locked up with her toys. One filling up her cunt, dragging so good, soo good, too good,  _ ohh _ . A-and one, the other one taped to her-- _ fuck! _ Taped to her clit! 

She’s not--she can’t! Ohh she needs to but she’s not allowed and Mommy would be so disappointed if she did but--

“Heel,” Mommy says, nonchalant and absentminded, reaching down so lazy and easy to grab a tight fistful of her pup’s hair and  _ pulling  _ just so. Hard and sharp and painful, the good kind of course, the best kind. 

A sharp, slick pain to snap her pup out of her own head and back to her task. No cumming until Mommy says, that is the rule and she’d best remember it if she wants to have her reward later. Because good puppies do get rewarded and all she has to do is be good, even if that’s hard, so hard, so very, very hard.

“Sit,” Mommy orders, and her puppy rocks back on her heels, swallowing a whimper as her toys shuffle and shift oh so deliciously. She sits on her haunches, shivering and shaking and face turned up to her Mommy with blind eyes and swollen lips. A mess, already such a mess, but not quite near where Mommy wants her. 

So, she pats her puppy on the cheek, a little too firm to be gentle, and shoves her pup back between her legs. Fiddling so absentmindedly with the remote, pressing a button and pressing it again, a different button, one more, and smiles behind the rise of her book as her sweet girl whines wretchedly. But not broken yet, not crying just yet.

Hmm, well maybe that’s a touch too bad but they have the whole rest of the night to keep play-play-playing until they both get what they want. And they do want, oh they both want such heart stoppingly nice things, but neither will get it if they don’t play this right. So, they do. 

One behind her book, one between the legs she does so love. 

There’s a clock behind her Master, mounted and hanging on the wall behind her, and it is utterly silent but in this quiet, dark place, she almost imagines she can hear it. Over the imperceptible  _ buzz  _ in her cunt and the purr in her own throat. Over the clinks and the clanks of the metal snapped shut around her wrists, she swears she can hear the clock ticking down-down to midnight. 

Or it is to one? Towards morning? She doesn’t know, she can’t see it, and the tik-toc-tik is really only in her head, something to keep her focused on instead of the desperate tremble of her desperate thighs. Even her Master isn’t as much of a distraction anymore, the slurp of her tongue and gape of her lips is so automatic, written right into her muscles and bypassing her brain entirely.

She doesn’t need to see to know where to ply her tongue, how to mouth at soft thighs and leave bruises that Mommy will be so happy with later. She’s a good girl, so well trained, and she...she sighs and moans and squirms, just a little impatient. She’s always so good, and she’s been good this whole time but won’t Mommy play with her? Properly she means.

She wishes she could look her owner full in the face, plead with those dark eyes Mommy loves so much, and whimper just the way she can never resist. Oh but that’s why she’s wearing the blindfold, so she can’t use those gorgeous eyes like the weapon they are, and that’s why she isn’t allowed to say a single word. Although, that’s not a rule, and Master had smiled as she said it.

“It’s not a real rule, pretty pet,” she’d whispered, a soft secret between the two of them as she worked the toy deep into her pet’s greedy little snatch.

“I don’t have to say it for you to understand, do I?” she’d murmured, kissing that sensitive spot behind her pet’s ear, then down her neck, sighing and humming her pleasure. She’d loved that, the work up to their game, the seasoning before she turned up the heat, as it were. 

And how hot it’s got. Darling pet between her legs, shiver-shaking herself to pieces but not as many as she’d like, not yet. So she keeps her grip on the hardcover the book and breathes her way through another building orgasm. Keeps herself prim and poised, doesn’t let any of it show, though she has to bite her lip raw to be utterly silent. 

That’s part of the game too, the quiet. The pretend play of leaving her baby to her own debauchery while she’s unaffected and uncaring of it all. Only stepping in when the pleasure builds too high and her pet needs a reminder of who’s in charge and who lets her have those bone breaking orgasms she loves so much.

Oh but does she love cumming or is it her Master’s praise she wants more? To feel her Mommy’s cool smile pressed to the hot skin of her throat, to hear those precious, precious words. 

“Good girl. Pretty girl. Mommy’s obedient little puppy slut.”

She whines to think of it, think about it. Then whines again, higher-longer, as Mommy turns up the vibrations. Something hard and pounding-ounding-ounding against that place inside of her that makes the blackness of the blindfold burst with colour. Dark colours, spasming colours from squeezing her eyes too tight and letting her mouth fall open. 

She pants against Master’s pussy, breathing in that heady-steady musk and trying-ing so hard to keep herself together. No cumming, no cumming, not until Mommy says, not until she has permission.  _ Good girls wait for permission _ . 

Oh but doesn’t her pet look so nice when she’s edging, just about to tip over and clawing at control with bloodied fingertips. Looking at her over the edge of the book, down her nose like a Goddess on high, well isn’t that just  _ intoxicating?  _

Her poor little pup is there again, lost in the haze again, and she hums as she drinks in the lovely little sight. Strands of hair are sticking to her pet’s face, stuck there with sweat that drips and creeps down her cheek, down her neck, droplets on her breasts. And peaked little nipples, standing at perfect attention and just begging for some affection, oh poor thing.

Then down-down, over a soft stretch of belly to a seamless shift to steel. The dull grey stands in such contrast to the warm skin, almost brutal in the juxtaposition, but so much prettier for it. Perfectly form steel that hugs her puppy’s hips and dips down to cover up her puppy’s lips, though it can’t stop all of the drips.

Drip-drop-drip, her puppy’s drooling from both ends, mouth slack and hanging open, tongue hanging to the side just like a desperate little dog. And, of course, pussy making such a mess of itself and it’s pretty little cage. She leans just a touch further and  _ oh _ , a mess on the floor as well, naughty, naughty little puppy. 

“How’s my girl?” Master asks, Mommy asks, and all she can do is whine. Long and keening, desperate and begging, but without words, she doesn’t think she can say words anymore. She can barely think them.

She just wants to cum, please can she cum? She’s so- _ oh _ close!

And she sobs as the sensation cuts, as it stops, as there’s no more for poor puppy. She whimpers and maybe she howls a little, but she’s so sad, and she was right there!

“Shh, it’s okay pretty girl, let me see you,” Master murmurs, soothing and sweet, but her touch is hard, just the way they both like. A firm hand pulling her away, making her rock back on her haunches and tipping her face back, too far to be looking Mommy in the face so inspection then.

She fixes her posture, back straight, chin up, and lets her head be moved as Mommy pleases. And when the hand in her hair drops away, she does not let her posture go with it, she keeps herself poised and perfect, just like Mommy’s taught her. And she waits. 

Waits.

Waits.

Waits.

She teases, a bit, just a little, as she slips her fingers around the curve of her pet’s head. Stroking the skin just below the strap, trailing down curved neck, playing with her food before she takes that first sweet bite. The buckle is easy to undo, when she finally reaches it, the leather slipping free so simple. 

And she takes it away, finally away, and tosses it somewhere else. She’ll find it later, after they’ve had their fun. For now though, for now she drinks in the sight of her pretty pet, her darling girl.

Those eyes, so dark and desperate, blown black and wide, wet at the corners and clumped at the lashes. So gorgeous, so lovely.

Her Master looks down at her with the most benevolent smile, indulgent. She’s indulging her pet, right now, right here. Finally taking the blindfold off, finally letting her see all of her Master. The soft heave of her chest, the rosey flush of her cheeks...the slick mess of her cunt.

She’s watching, looking-looking, so greedy. And maybe she looks too long, because cool fingers take her by the chin, a gentle hand that tilts her head back so firm and inescapable. Tips her up-up to look-look her Mommy full in the face again. To see those eyes, to see that smile, to whimper as a hand lifts that remote into view again.

Her mouth falls open as a finger hovers the button and she breathes so shaky as a finger traces her slack lips. Back and forth, back and forth, everything burns away and boils down to that one thing. The finger on her lips, stroking her, keeping her here and here and here.

Looking down at her pet now, no book in the way, no blindfold blocking her face, what a pretty picture her puppy makes. She’s so desperate, about to float away and the only thing holding her down is that one touch on her mouth. And, because she’s a generous owner, she gives her pretty pup something more to tie herself down. 

The noise, the slutty, shuddering  _ squeak  _ that her puppy makes around her thumb is so utterly  _ depraved. _ High and reedy and perfect-perfect-perfect. Just because she slid her thumb in her puppy’s mouth, just because she flicked the vibe back on as she did.

On the highest setting for the most explosive results, fucking her pup’s mouth to give her pretty little toy everything she deserves. And all while, all still, with those gorgeous eyes on her, wet with tears that go leaking down her cheeks. She’s so gorgeous when she cries, so pretty and sweet when she lets go-go-go of everything that keeps her tied down and proper. 

This is the puppy she loves so much, the debauched little thing that would do anything to cum. The desperate girl drooling, and not caring, crying and not minding. Letting herself feel everything, every last bit of it. Oh yes. 

And she can barely see through the hazy-dazy tears, through her hazy-dazy head. But she wants to, oh she does, do, will. So she can see her Mommy watching her, looking at her with so much affection and satisfaction because she did so good. She was a good girl and did a good job. She did a good job and was a good girl. 

Even though it was hard, even though--though it was...she... _ Mommy _ .

She keeps her eyes on her girl as she slips a hand between her own legs, she’s already close and she has such a lovely scene to work with. Her girl rocking against nothing, shuddering and shivering just between her legs, close enough to feel every harsh little breath. Her own orgasm is a warm thing, rolling over her with only a few heart-pounding stutters. 

But her pup? Oh her pet is a vision. Back arching, eyes rolling, mouth falling completely open as she cums-cums-cums. Her thighs tremble so hard, oh that looks almost painful pretty pet, and her hips rock into nothing-nothing, not a thing, poor doll. But the slack smile at the edge of her lips gives it all away, each and every bit of it.

Depraved little thing, God how she adores her.

“...feel, sweetheart?” is the first thing that breaks through the haze. Quiet words that work their way through her gummed up thoughts and help her back up.

Everything feels...warm, and loose, and so much better. She blinks, and sniffs, and blinks away some tears as she comes back to herself. She’s...her cheek is resting on Mommy’s thigh, and a gentle hand’s petting her hair, combing through all the sweaty strands and not even caring.

“Tired,” she whispers, after she remembers the question. Her thighs ache and her shoulders a little tight but it’s so easy to ignore, so easy to overlook.

“Thank you, it was perfect,” she sighs, leaning into the gentle touch that leads her and guides her. The gentle hands that uncuff her and massage her wrists, not bruised, not chaffed, because her Master takes such good care of her. That lock the metal around her hips and ease the toys out of her messy cunt.

And then being led to the bathroom to get cleaned up with a warm cloth and coaxed into a warmer bath. Sitting in the tub they got special, big enough for the both of them to share.

“You did so well,” her Master purrs, stroking the curve of her hip, pressing a kiss to her temple, “you’re so good for me.”

“And you take such good care of me,” she sighs, settling into the lap of the water and the curve of her Master’s embrace. Safe and sound and sated and sleepy, exactly where she wants to be.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And because I just realised that some ppl might not know these are requests from twitter, home base's @MMaximilla (18+ only)


End file.
